


You Are Not Alone (10th Doctor x Reader)

by gabrielthearchangelspn



Series: Midnight Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 10th Doctor - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, TARDIS - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielthearchangelspn/pseuds/gabrielthearchangelspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader-insert with depressed reader, who get's a surprise visit from the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone (10th Doctor x Reader)

The night was dark and rainy. Like most nights you found yourself lying in your bed late at night. You stared at the ceiling wishing just maybe there was something more out there. You spent your days begging for someone to save you from being trapped. You weren't really trapped, but struggling. Struggling against knowing that you were letting reality slip away, so you could believe that fake was real.

These characters you adored. They were so fake, but so much more human than most. Heroes existed, but not like they did on TV and in books. In books they were strong and powerful, geniuses, really. You dreamed of them being real. You devoted your life to these characters. People worried that you were falling into a depression… that was true, but not because of them. You were depressed because the things you wished were real could never be.

You had friends, and family that cared, but yet you had never felt more alone in your entire life. You cried at night, cried yourself to sleep thinking about heroes and villains. When you awoke the next morning always disappointed to see you weren’t in the TARDIS, or sharing a room with an anime character. This night felt different… not that you weren't sad and angry. The air felt different, you let a single tear slip from your eye.

You drifted off into a disappointing sleep. The cold weather must have been getting to you. The next thing you knew, you were sitting up in bed shivering. You glanced around the room. Your eyes stopped at the open window, the curtains blowing forwards. You tilted your head before crawling out of bed to shut it. I wonder why the window was open anyways. You sat on the edge of the bed with your head in your hands.

Lately the smallest things were close to driving you off an edge. The door cracked open, and a figure stepped forwards. You knew it was there. You were on the verge of crying. You definitely didn't want that person to see you cry. So you didn’t look up. You sniffled a little; the figure knelt before you, resting a hand on your knee.

“Don’t cry. You don’t have to be sad anymore.”

That accent… the doctor? You looked up. Tears ran down your cheeks as you fell forwards and hugged the time lord. He stroked your hair with one hand while holding on to you with the other. Finally, he came. You never wanted to let go. Afraid this moment was a dream.

“Please don’t leave me here!” you begged.

“I’m not leaving without you (name), you need me.”

“Take me away from here, I’m not like these people… they don’t understand me.”

“I told you, I will never let you go. Now come along there are things to do and no time to waste!”

You giggled and he squeezed a hug, before jumping up and head towards the window. He opens it motioning you towards him. He picked you up, and lifted you up out of the window. You grabbed the gutter pipes, pulling yourself over the edge on to the roof. Where of course the TARDIS was parked, it was parked so badly you were sure it would topple over the edge. The doctor came a few minutes later with a suitcase in hand.

“You don’t expect to travel with me without clothes do you?”

You grabbed the case with a small laugh. “I would go in birthday suit as long as I was away from here.”

He smiled and snapped his fingers, allowing the TARDIS door to fly open. You ran inside dropping your bag by the door. You ran to one of the seats by the console plopping down. The doctor ran up the console slamming his hand down on one of the many buttons and controls. He looked up with a giant grin.

“You don’t have to be alone ever again.”


End file.
